It Was Always Him
by MickieHardyGirl
Summary: The night they shared together may have been a mistake. Aelita has always loved him, he has always been there when she needed him. It may have been a mistake, but maybe one that she would never regret. (The rating may be a little higher than Teen. So read at your own risk.)


_This is so wrong._ Aelita thinks, as she pulls the naked man between her legs down for another long kiss. _I shouldn't be doing this._ She releases a small whimper into his mouth when he hits a particular spot inside her that felt incredible. Moving her head, she buries her face into his shoulder to muffle the sounds. They can't get caught. If they get caught it would ruin everything, no doubt about it.

His fingers move to tangle in the pink curls at the back of her head as he continues to thrust into her. _It shouldn't feel this good. I shouldn't enjoy it this much._ Those thoughts slowly disappeared as she neared her release. His lips move down to suck on her nipple, tossing her head back her chipped pink fingernails dig into the pale skin of his muscular shoulders.

He had changed over the years, once he had started hitting the weight room he had become rather fit. Aelita has to stifle a moan as she hits her high with him following close behind her. Resting his head on her chest he tries to catch his breath, staring at the ceiling of their shared tent she trails a hand up and down his back absentmindedly.

"You okay?" He asks, as he slowly pulls out of her to lay on the sleeping bag next to hers.

Nodding she rolls onto her right side to face the blond male. "More than okay." She says, a light blush dusting her cheeks as the full realization of what had just happened between them hits her.

He gives her a soft smile, trailing his thumb across her cheekbone. "I love you, Aelita."

"I love you too, Odd."

She stays awake after he falls asleep, staring at the stars through the mesh screen window of their tent. She wasn't sure how it had come to this, but one thing was for sure, she knew it was going to happen someday.

The senior class was on a camping trip for their science class. Due to the uneven number of boys and girls Odd and Aelita had been asked to share a tent, much to Jeremie's annoyance. Sharing a tent wouldn't have been a problem, but the duo were not actually cousins.

She knew that this wasn't fair to Jeremie, she should not have slept with one of his best friends, but Odd was her best friend. He had been there for her through every temporary breakup between her and the junior Einstein. There had been many nights when he would sneak past Jim and come to her room just to talk. She could always count on Odd, Jeremie on the other hand…. She always came second to him. Once he stopped devoting all his time to the Supercomputer he had started up plenty of new projects that all seemed more important than talking to her. Not that Aelita _needed_ the attention she just wanted at least a few hours a week to belong to her.

Jeremie and Aelita had their final breakup the middle of junior year. He had blown off coming to her first night club gig and she had finally had enough. It had been a big fight, one that had them both attempting to get the other members of the group to take their side, that was the only regret Aelita had about the breakup. She should not have gotten the others involved at all.

That night had been a mess. She had cried herself to sleep, leaving mascara all over Odd's new white button up as he held her. Jeremie had blamed the cheerful boy for the breakup after he had witnessed Odd wearing the makeup stained shirt as he exited Aelita's room the next morning. Aelita had been offended and embarrassed when she discovered that Jeremie had asked if the two of them were sleeping together.

There had been many little things that lead up to this night. The impromptu trip that Odd took to Lyoko with her, him helping her with cleaning up the Hermitage, when he helped her create new memories in the house because she didn't have many of her own, countless tears, encouraging notes, pep talks, their first kiss….

 _Yes, tonight was a long time coming._

A slightly tanned arm moves to wrap around Aelita's small waist. "Are we okay?" Odd asks sleepily, looking at her face through half hooded eyes.

She nods, pink locks falling into her face as she does so. "We are great, Odd." She says, her voice barely above a whisper for fear of someone hearing them. "I wanted my first time to be special and it was with my best friend."

Leaning over her he places a gentle kiss to her temple. "Get some sleep, Princess. We have a lot to do tomorrow. Jim will be annoyed if you're all tired out."

-Time Skip-

She wanted to hold his hand. She wanted to sneak quick kisses in public. She wanted to be in a relationship that she didn't have to hide from everyone at school because it would surely cause disgust and hate. They were cousins after all.

It had been a couple months since the first night that she and Odd had shared together. They had since told their friends about their relationship…Well… not so much told as Ulrich had walked in on the pair kissing with Yumi right behind him. It wasn't long after that that William found out about Aelita and Odd's relationship. Jeremie still doesn't know. No one had it in them to tell him about it. Yumi had been trying to persuade both Odd and Aelita to tell him for the last couple weeks, but her attempts were futile.

Aelita knew that the junior Einstein would want her to explain herself. That was something she felt that she should _not_ have to do. It was her life. Her relationship with Odd was legal. She didn't owe anyone an explanation.

-Time Skip-

Jeremie caught them. He was not happy about the arrangement. He yelled. Odd yelled. Aelita yelled. Jeremie called her names that she would have never thought that the normally mild mannered boy would even know. Odd punched him in the face. It ended with Jeremie storming off saying he never wanted to speak to either of them ever again. Aelita was in tears. Odd was holding her in his arms, comforting her from yet another time Jeremie had made her cry.

-Time Skip-

Aelita received an apology about a month after graduation. Jeremie had written her a fairly long letter telling her his behavior had been out of line and he had only acted that way because he still had feelings for her. The end of the letter told her that he hoped that she was happy with her decision to be with Odd and that if she ever wanted to give her relationship with Jeremie a chance again to call him. She burned the letter.

-Time Skip-

The wedding was beautiful. The flowers, the dress, the lights. It was the fairytale wedding of Aelita's dreams. Yumi stood beside her as the maid of honor, Ulrich was Odds best man. Aelita never expected anything different, the two boys had always been close, even if they pretended that they weren't. Yumi and Ulrich's son was the ring bearer, the two year old did very well up until halfway down the aisle when he saw Odd and took off running wanting to be held by his favorite segregate uncle. The wedding was finished with the toddler asleep on Odd's shoulder. Jeremie didn't show up.

-Time Skip-

After hours of pain it was finally over. Aelita's perfect little girl was placed in her arms and suddenly all the pain was worth it. Odd laughed as he counted her fingers and toes. "She's perfect, Princess."

When they got home there was a teddy bear sitting in the porch swing. One that resembled the one that Jeremie had given Aelita many years ago. She almost trashed it. She almost called him and asked what kind of joke he was playing at, but she didn't. She just stuck it in the back corner of her daughters toybox.

That night when Odd was rocking their baby to sleep Aelita watched them from the doorway. That first night may have been wrong. This relationship may have been wrong to peruse in the first place. One thing was for certain. Her future had always pointed to him.


End file.
